He Hates This Feeling
by SouthernBumpkin
Summary: Reposting Post Season 5 Finale fic I wrote after it was deleted.


**A/N: ****Hey guys, I had to post this again after my brother (He's 12) deleted it, I have no idea what else he did with my profile, but I hope he didn't cause anymore damage (sorry to any authors out there if he had reviewed anything badly). He also deleted my story "Never Look Back," and I don't have it saved on my computer so I'm sorry to the readers who enjoyed that story, but it is forever gone.**

**I don't even know why I'm reposting this since I wrote it at a time when I was frustrated with the finale. Now that I look at it, it just seems to mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl**

He hates this feeling. She's broken his heart like many others, but this one hurts the most. He's still in love with her even after what's she's done. How do you kill a feeling?

.

.

.

He writes everything on paper. All the anger, the love, the betrayal, he cannot forget, he won't forget. It will cause more harm than good, but it must be done.

.

.

.

**3 months later**

It's out. It's all over Gossip Girl. Reputations are ruined, marriages are broken, the secrets are out. He doesn't regret it, he won't regret it. This is for his dad, for him.

.

.

.

There's a knock on the door. On the other side is the brunette who broke him.

"Dan" She said softly. Searching for his eyes, but there nowhere to be found. She walks in like she owns the place. She looks around like she's studying the loft. "You never returned my calls." She said

"You left without saying goodbye," He said

His blood is warm. He doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to lose control. She needs to leave, for his sake, for her sake.

"I'm so sorry. I just…" She said

"You were meant to be." He interrupts. She nods

"How could you write that about me," She asks.

"I was just honest," Is all he can say. He can see the hurt in her eyes

"I miss you" She said softly

"What do you want Blair" He asked. It was happening, what should've happened 3 months ago.

"I want us to be friends again." She said. He can't help but laugh. She had the gall.

"Get out,' He said. Her eyes widened

"Dan, I miss you, it doesn't have to be like this." She said. She did it, there was no going back, he had to have his say now.

"You made your choice and it killed me, no, it kills me. I don't want to be your friend Blair," He said.

"I love him Dan, I can't control what the heart wants," She said. She's looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Then you never should have told me about how your heart belongs to me, you never should have left him. I still don't understand why you came to me, why you toyed with my feelings," He said angrily

"I didn't," was all she could mutter

"He's going to hurt you and when he does, you'll be all alone. You won't have Serena, Nate will be by his side, and I won't be here to pick up the pieces. So I guess you truly are all in. Now get out." He said spitefully. He grabs her arm and leads her out the doorway. She's in tears. "O, and I slept with Serena." He said. The door slams shut

.

.

.

**A year goes by**

She never thought it would be like this. Her eyes staring at the ceiling with the "love of her life" sleeping by her side. She forgot their relationship was all passion no substance. They've grown up now, they both work, there is no time to scheme and play games. There isn't much to talk about because they don't have much in common. She doesn't know where he is. He left not much later after their fight. She searches through Gossip Girl, but he's nowhere to be found. She knows Nate won't tell her, and she doesn't have the guts to face his father. She misses him, she thought she would always have him.

.

.

.

It's happening again. She goes to California ring less, she's running away from another wedding to him. He opens the door to his new penthouse. His hair is short, he's tan, taller then she remembers…he looks great. He smiles and her heart warms. She missed him, she's ready, she loves him. But she sees her, in the back, looking better than ever. It couldn't be, she lost him to the blonde.

"What is she doing here," She asked

"We're engaged," He said

"How, why," She asked. Her world is collapsing. It's over

"We're meant to be" He said

.

.

.

She's all alone, broken.

She hates this feeling


End file.
